


Blending

by zarabithia



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: A War Dog and a Dora Milaje undercover in a gay bar...





	Blending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprokaryotekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/gifts).



Here in this bar, they are not free. 

America's attitudes towards such expressions are never freely given. Always, there is an element of danger. Fear lurks in so many of the visitors' faces on this night. 

Okoye has trained to see fear and use it as a weapon against her enemy, but tonight there's no need for that. Tthe people in the bar that she and Nakia are staking out are not their prey. They are not the enemy. 

They are not free, but their touches are. Here, Nakia is not burdened the conflict of being a spy. Here, Okoye does not have to worry about the knowledge that the throne and duty supersedes all, including her personal happiness. 

Here, Nakia's hand slides down Okoye's arm. 

"To blend in," she says, but her voice is a tease. 

Nakia, away from home, is always a tease. Nakia, away from Wakanda, allows her passion to roam as free as the fingers that Okoye slips underneath Nakia's skirt. 

"Blending," Okoye says, because she may be more rigid in her demeanor, but Nakia still turns all of Okoye's fierceness to silk. 

Nakia rocks against those fingers as they glide into her. Her fingers grip the bar table, and the guests turn their heads, pretending not to see the way Nakia tosses hers back as her desire overcomes her. 

But Okoye does not turn her head away. Instead, she drinks the entire scene in, as any good spy would do, removes her fingers once Nakia has had her fill and licks them clean. 

Later, their mark shows up. He is taken care of, in the way that their country demands. 

Then Nakia and Okoye have a few more minutes to themselves, though they do not forever to be free - this is not Wakanda, after all.


End file.
